littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Chef Sagitta 03
is the 3rd episode of Delicious Love Gourmet Iron Chef Sagitta the 10th anniversary series spin-off of Iron Chef Antares franchise. Synopsis "Huh? Another business for Miharu has coming up soon! Today, was a day that will featured Coming of Age Day! So, Hanzo asks Miharu to go with Reiji Kouson, another member of SagittariuS, to Dandelion Ranch for another task, which involve the cattle breeding; milking, feeding and taking care of cows. That's how Miharu want to know about natural since she was young when she comes with her family every time to play with cows' children. More upcoming challenge is about Kobe Beef and learning more about a most powerful iron chef team: Team Cupid!" Plot Summary Next morning, Miharu prepare for the next exam by this time she passed her cooking battle. Now as a rookie chef, Miharu needs two days to pass the exam. Chairman Ohta watch over her while eating the bell pepper. As the students preparing for another lesson by Miss Haruno, Hanzo asks her for permission if Miharu goes for another task. Haruno said that's okay is she is going. After learning how to cleaning and cooking Kobe Beef, Ayaka made a creamy beef stew and Miharu failed for the first time. Hanzo encourage her to keep going by asking her for free tour with Reiji Kouson, another student, to his farm in order to pass her task. Reiji looks at Miharu and admired by her cooking, he start to fall in love and takes her to the Dandelion Ranch, where his big brother and father are works for farming. Later at Dandelion Ranch, Reiji reunites with his older brother, Ryuji Kouson, and asks him permission to let Miharu comes in. Ryuji looks at her, but understanding what he mean, he let her comes in for free. Exciting for amazing farm, Miharu remembering about this place when she comes with her family and playing with cows since she was young. Reiji tells her about his past when he used to love his pet cow Hinata when he was young until she's died. With a painful past hits her, she start to worry about and then, she prepare for her new task which involve the cattle breeding. Miharu sneaking around the cattle field, but only to be chased by an angry bull until the man comes for her rescue. Ryozu Kouson, father of Reiji and Ryuji, warns Miharu not to get closer to an angry bull, who dare to harm his mates. Blaming herself for that, Miharu begin to learn how milking, feeding, taking care and escorts cows to field with Reiji's tune of song performed. After that, Miharu managed to pass her task as she enjoy the dairy production meals at Yuichi's restaurant. Ryuji mentioned that Reiji buy all canned foods with money he earned for the new recipes and Miharu laughs, said she knows about old-styled Japanese recipes to interesting everyone. Miharu thanks Reiji for having a good escort and kiss him on his cheek, which he made him blush. Next day at Kitchen Stadium, the Coming of Age event for the rookie students test has just begun. Chairman Ohta announces that Miharu and Reiji will challenge against his brother Ryuji and Junya Oiwa, another participant student. Ohta asks Reiji is he want to beat his brother in return for being defeated, Reiji said he will win this time so Ryuji will forgive his apologize. Then the theme ingredient kobe beef is shown and everyone are interesting. As the battle begin, Miharu and Reiji cooks and serves three dishes of kobe beef: Kobe Beef Sukiyaki in Dipping Soy Sauce, Grilled Kobe Beef Cheeseburger and the Japanese-style Seared Beef Carpaccio, while Ryuji and Junya makes same as them: Kobe Beef Gyudon, Grilled Kobe Beef in Pepper Sauce and Kobe Beef with Dipping Sauce and Hibachi Slaw. As 5 minutes has left, Reiji is losing his balance and falls down, but Miharu catch him this time to put her finishing touch and the time is up. The three judges: Jackie Chan, Shuichi Kouno and Claudia Merrick prepares to taste the food prepared by the chefs. Amazingly by the chefs' cook, Chan shouting out about a rich texture and looks so delicious that Miharu is makes, while Claudia Merrick said she enjoy this flavor of gyudon. Chairman Ohta declares that Miharu and Reiji were win the third event, much for Junya's dismay, but Ryuji smiles happily. After battle, Hanzo congratulates Miharu for passing the battle and Reiji comes to say his brother was done for it. Ryuji comes to say he lost to his brother for the first time and tells him to keep going. Miharu thanks Reiji for helping her for farming and the battle before she gives him a hug. At night, Miharu still don't remember about her past while she keeping her father's secret cookbook as a precious treasure. Chairman Ohta looks at her in worry and sighs before he leaves her alone. Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Miharu Aikawa SagittariuS *Hanzo Akatsume *Kousaku Aozora *Reiji Kouson *Taishi Midorizuka *Luke Kuronuma *Mikuni Shiraishi Supporting Characters *Takuya Ohta *Alex Menning *Ayaka Minashige *Ryuji Kouson *Ryuzo Kouson *Shunsuke Amanogawa *Yuichi Misugi *Maria Haruno *Junya Oiwa (challenger) Judges of the Week *Jackie Chan: Chinese actor (guest) *Shuichi Kouno: Japanese food author *Claudia Merrick: English actress Sagitta Battle Information *Miharu Aikawa and Reiji Kouson's dishes: **Kobe Beef Sukiyaki in Dipping Soy Sauce - Japanese **Grilled Kobe Beef Cheeseburger - American **Japanese-style Seared Beef Carpaccio - Japanese-American *Ryuji Kouson and Junya Oiwa's dishes: **Kobe Beef Gyudon - Japanese **Grilled Kobe Beef in Pepper Sauce - American **Kobe Beef with Dipping Sauce and Hibachi Slaw - Japanese-American Trivia *Reiji's family were been introduced. *Reiji's brother, Ryuji, mentioned that his brother is brought all canned foods for new recipes. *Miharu managed to pass the cattle breeding test exchange for third battle. *Jackie Chan makes his appearance as a guest in this episode. *The song Sparkling★Glittering★WOW! is used as an insert song for the first time. *The theme ingredient of the week is the Kobe Beef. Category:Iron Chef Sagitta episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio